


[Podfic] Harmony

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: Podficced Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is complicated. The Winchesters relationship with Gabriel is <em>complicated</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257591) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



 

 **Title** : Harmony  
 **Author** : entanglednow  
 **Reader** : maplewix  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Character** : Gabriel, Dean Winchester  
 **Rating** : Teen And Up Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : Gabriel is complicated. The Winchesters relationship with Gabriel is complicated.  
 **Text** : [Harmony  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/257591) **Length:** 4:30  
 **Link:**  [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4271wcw00w0chbn/Harmony.mp3)

 


End file.
